


irreplecable

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Future Fic, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Possessiveness, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “That wasn’t very subtle,” John says as he watches the man retreat right back into the crowd.





	irreplecable

“That wasn’t very subtle,” John says as he watches the man retreat right back into the crowd.

“It wasn’t supposed to be subtle,” Stiles replies, words barely audible from where he’s pressing them into his father’s neck, his arms still wound tightly around John’s middle.

John shakes his head, ridiculously fond of his boy, and takes another sip from his beer. They’ve only just got to the club, really, Stiles smacking a kiss to his cheek before jumping right into the throng of bodies dancing to something very upbeat and loud as John headed for the bar for a drink. It took a minute for a man to appear at John’s side and try to coax him to the dance floor.

It took another for Stiles to notice and all but throw himself at John, glaring daggers at the stranger before he left them alone.

“There’s no need to be jealous, baby,” John promises. He sets his beer down on the counter and wraps his arms around Stiles bringing them impossibly closer. He drops a line of kisses to the side of Stiles’ face. “Do you really think I could ever replace you?  You were made for me, honey, just for me. I’d never give you up. I’d never even look at anyone else. Only you. I only ever want you.”

Stiles is trembling in his arms by the time he’s done, skin flushed and warm, sweet needy sounds escaping him as he pressed his erection into John’s hip. “ _ Daddy _ .”

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” John soothed, nudged at Stiles’ jaw until he could slant their mouths together, wet and raw.

“I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart,” John pressed the words right into Stiles’ ear, a confession and a dirty promise bound in one. He brings his hand down to cup Stiles’ ass, middle finger pressing against Stiles’ pants right over his crack, a hint of pressure that has Stiles’ muscles clench and press right back. “Now show me how much you missed me.”


End file.
